Malygos (tactics)
|health = |mana = |instance = The Eye of Eternity }} Malygos is the boss of the Eye of Eternity, the Onyxia-style raid instance in the Nexus. When players fight him, they will be assisted by Alexstrasza. With the assistance of the Red Dragonflight, players will be able to slay the Spell-Weaver, making him the first of the Dragon Aspects to die. For raid statics info, go to Guild progression (WotLK). Attacks and abilities Strategies Phase One During Phase One, Malygos is tanked in the center of the room by one tank. His attacks hit hard, but the attack speed is slow. He does arcane breaths for X damage. Throughout the fight, power sparks come out of portals outside of the platform, they slowly move to Malygos, and if they hit him his next arcane breath does a VERY HIGH amount of damage, most likely one-shotting your tank. It's important that they are killed before they hit him. When the power sparks are killed, they drop a small aura on the ground that increases your damage done. The aura stacks, so if they all die in that same location, you can get very high hits off. Trick: The sparks can be "pulled" to your DPS with Death Grip, so it advisable to have a pre-assigned stack location for your raid, and have a Death Knight pull the sparks to that spot. Once pulled they are rootable to keep them in place while you kill them. Malygos also uses a cyclone ability that will pull the entire raid into the air and spin them around. He will not attack your tank during this ability, however power sparks will continue to move toward him, make sure you kill them if they are going to get too close to him. Once this ability ends, Malygos will be facing in a random direction and your tank will also be in a random location, so it is vital to move intelligently at this point before he is once again facing your tank, as his breath will one-shot any dps or healers unlucky enough to be in the wrong place. Note: Once Malygos reaches 50%, he will slowly take off, however he remains targetable until he reaches his max height, so burn him as best you can while he is taking off. Phase Two Phase Two begins at 50%. Malygos himself is not targetable during this phase, it will end when the adds he spawns are all killed. However, he does continue to play a part in the encounter. During this phase he drops anti-magic zones onto the ground the raid MUST stand inside of, it reduces magical damage taken by 50%. They shrink over time, so it's important that your raid moves to each new one he drops. Throughout the phase, he will deep breath doing ~4k damage per second, unless you are standing inside of the anti-magic zone. The way the fight works during this phase is there are NPCs riding around on disks in the room. There are two types of mobs, Lords and Scions. The Lords will move down onto the group, and need to be tanked (They will one-shot a non-tank). After they die, they drop a disk that a raid member can mount onto, which allows them to fly, to attack the Scions that do not come down to the ground. It is recommended to let melee take the first disks, then ranged. As those mobs die, they also drop disks, which allows the rest of your dps to get onto them. The Scions will continually cast Arcane Blast on random targets on the floor, which is mitigated by the anti-magic zones. While mounted on a disk, you will not take damage. After all of the NPCs riding on the disks die, the players on the disks need to dismount as Phase 3 is about to begin. Note: After all the Scions are dead, you will get a short burn period on Malygos before he breaks the floor. Use any DPS increase cooldowns that are available at this time, as you will not be able to use them once you mount your dragon. If executed well you can take an extra 5%-10% off his HP before you enter phase 3. Phase Three Phase Three begins when all of the Scions die (the Lords should be killed first, so they must be killed as well). Malygos destroys the floor of the room, and the raid falls onto dragons. The dragons use combo points and energy sort of like a rogue. The combo points are used for special finishing moves. Warning : You are now entering an unclear phase's description, where things may be wrong, and not the correct strategy. During this phase Malygos does - In Melee Range... Heavy Melee Attacks and Cleaves RangedA high damage ranged ability (The focusing mentioned below) The dragons have 6 abilities: ;Flame Spike: :Damaging fire attack causing 943-1057 fire damage and awarding 1 combo point at the cost of 10 energy. ;Engulf in Flames: :Finishing move which launches a blast of flame igniting target for 1500 fire damage every 3 seconds. The effect can stack and will last longer per combo point up to 22 seconds. Costs 50 energy. ;Revivify: :A HoT that lasts for 10 seconds healing 500 per second and awarding 1 combo point at the cost of 10 energy. ;Life Burst: :Huge healing finishing move which increases the casters healing done by 50% and lasts longer per combo point. Max combo points award a 15k heal over 25 seconds. Costs 50 energy. ;Name N/A: :Increases your drake's flight speed by 500%. ;Flame Shield: :Finishing move to protect your drake. Shield surrounds you reducing all damage taken by 80% and lasting up to 6 seconds for max combo points. Costs 25 energy with a 30 second cooldown. Though the strategy for this phase is still unclear, it is believed that each player should target themselves and stack up 5 revivifys granting 5 total combo points on themselves, and then they should use Life Burst. Before Revivify fades, the player should recast it on themselves, same deal with life burst, but switching targets clears the combo points, so you will need to cast 5 more heals on yourself then life burst before it fades. In between keeping your Hots up you should be Flame Spike spamming Malygos, after 5 combo points apply Engulf in Flames, then spam it more times. Whenever he sets his "focus" to you, it's important that you have 5 combo points on him, and use your shield (hotkey 6). It is believed you can also use the sprint (hotkey 5) and get out of range before he begins channeling. Note: Remember to save 25 energy at all times to use your shield. If you are at 0 energy and targeted, you may be killed before you regenerate enough to use your shield. This is important as threat seems strange for this portion of the encounter and you may be targeted at any time. The End Then you just burn him until the end of the fight, where Alexstrasza enters and finishes the battle. The loot for the fight comes from Alexstrasza's Gift, the fight rewards two badges. The exit portal respawns, and you can fly over to it. But the floor of the instance does not respawn. Loot :See Alexstrasza's Gift for loot. Quotes Pre-Fight: *Lesser beings, intruding here! A shame that your excess courage does not compensate for your stupidity! *None but the blue dragonflight are welcome here! Perhaps this is the work of Alexstrasza? Well then, she has sent you to your deaths. *What could you hope to accomplish, to storm brassily into my domain? To employ MAGIC? Against ME? *Laughs* *I am without limits here...the rules of your cherished reality do not apply...In this realm, I am in control... *I give you one chance. Pledge loyalty to me, and perhaps I won't slaughter you for your insolence! Aggro Phase 1: *My patience has reached its limit, I WILL BE RID OF YOU! Aggro Phase 2: *Few have experienced the pain I will now inflict on you! Aggro Phase 3: *SUBMIT! End Phase 1: *I had hoped to end your lives quickly, but you have proven more...resilient then I had anticipated. None the less, your efforts are in vain, it is you reckless, careless mortals who are to blame for this war! I do what I must...And if it means your...extinction...THEN SO BE IT! End Phase 2: *ENOUGH! If you intend to reclaim Azeroth's magic, then you shall have it... Intro Phase 3: *Now your benefactors make their appearance...But they are too late. The powers contained here are powerful enough to destroy the world ten times over! What do you think they will do to you? High Damage Mode: *I AM UNSTOPPABLE! Breath Attack: *YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED WHILE I DRAW BREATH! Spell Cast: *Still standing? Not for long... *Your cause is lost! *Your fragile mind will be shattered! Large Attack in Phase 3: *The powers at work here exceed anything you could possibly imagine! Anti-Magic Shell: *I will teach you IGNORANT children just how little you know of magic... Magic Blast: *Watch helplessly as your hopes are swept away... Slay Phase 1: *Your stupidity has finally caught up to you! *More artifacts to confiscate... * *Laughs* How very...naive.. Slay Phase 2: *Your energy will be put to good use! *I AM THE SPELL WEAVER! My power is INFINITE! *Your spirit will linger here forever! Slay Phase 3: *Alexstrasza! Another of your brood falls! *Little more then gnats! *Your red allies will share your fate... Death: *UNTHINKABLE! The mortals will destroy...e-everything...my sister...what have you- Trivia The voice of Malygos in World of Warcraft is believed to be Cam Clarke, the same voice actor of Liquid Snake in the Metal Gear Solid series, though it is only speculation. (Cam Clarke also voices Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffar and the playable blood elf males in Burning Crusade.) External links Category:The Eye of Eternity mobs Category:Bosses Category:Blue Dragonflight